Every Breath You Take
by cloudaura
Summary: My interpretation on what happens before the Wayhaught kissing/interaction scene at the end of episode 1x09. Follows canon. I don't own anything related to the show Wynonna Earp or Syfy unfortunately. This is purely for entertainment purposes only. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Feedback appreciated! Thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1

" _Maybe it's intuition._

 _Some things you just don't question._

 _Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant._

 _And there it goes, I think I found my best friend._

 _There's just no rhyme or reason,_

 _Only this sense of completion._

 _And in your eyes,_

 _I see the missing pieces I'm searching for._

 _I think I found my way home._

 _I know that it might sound more than a little crazy,_

 _But I believe…_

 _I knew I loved you before I met you._

 _I think I dreamed you into life._

 _I knew I loved you before I met you._

 _I have been waiting all my life._

 _I am complete now that I found you."_

" _I knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden_

Waverly POV-

 _The Sheriff's Station-_

'Oh God. What am I doing?' Waverly cringed internally.

Ever since Gus gave her a way out, a chance for freedom, she decided to seek out the source of her emotional conflict. Gus told her to go after who she wants. And as someone who knows it's better to not look a gift horse in the mouth, she proceeds swiftly to the Sheriff's station to confront her demonic tormentor (no pun intended) who is in fact the opposite of that description.

The person in question is a very attractive, caring, and intelligent deputy with beautiful red hair and polarizing hazel eyes that drew her in the moment she made contact with them for the first time at Shorty's such a short time ago.

And now here she is standing outside the station freezing her butt off despite the multiple warming layers she's wearing, and having second guesses about the whole thing. Pacing back and forth for a few minutes, she wages the battle in her head weighing the pros and cons of this idea. Without much help, her brain shifts to a brief thought.

'What would Wynonna do?' Of course she knew what her big sister would do. Showing no fear, she would waltz right in, and without any explanation or hesitation show Nicole how she really feels about her.

But, Waverly isn't Wynonna. Far from it in fact. However, that doesn't mean she shouldn't be channeling a little of her sister's bravery. She sighs. 'Here goes nothing.' She takes a deep breath and struts hastily into the building.

Luckily, finding Officer Haught isn't difficult at all. As expected, she's at the front desk doing some paperwork. Before she gets cold feet, Waverly briskly walks up to Nicole and asks, "Hey, Nedley out for dinner?"

"Uh, you mean happy hour at Shorty's?" The officer replies with confused look on her face.

"Yeah." "Same time everyday. Kind of like clockwork." She sighs. Without a second thought, Waverly walks right past Nicole and heads to Nedley's office.

"Hey. Wave?" Nicole tries to stop her, but instead ends up following where Waverly went.

'No turning back now.' Waverly thinks to herself as she takes off her coat, and closes all the blinds in the office.

"Hey." Nicole tries again to interrupt still confused about Waverly's behavior.

"Excuse me" is her answer. She brushes right past the officer to close the door.

"What's your problem? I don't understand why…" Then, in a blink of an eye, she launches herself right onto Nicole arms using her tiptoes to close the extra height difference. Their lips collide passionately. The kissing continues frantically for a few moments, until they both end up on the couch. Waverly on top and Nicole on bottom.

Nicole pulls away to whsiper, "What happened to friends?"

Waverly breaks the kiss as well (definitely missing the contact though, she realized) to glance at Nicole in order to make eye contact so she can explain her sudden change in behavior. 'Don't screw this up Waverly' the shorter brunette thinks to herself.

"You know what I've always wanted?" She asks the flustered redhead so this scenario doesn't lose any momentum.

"What?" Officer Haught asks dumbfounded.

"To parachute out of a plane at 15,000 feet. Yeah, to swim far, far out into the ocean so that I can't see the bottom anymore. To eat gooey duck…"

"Isn't that the one that kind of looks like…?"

"Yeah it is. Point is, I've always wanted to do things that scared me. But, well, it's not so easy to be brazen when the thing you want that scares you to death is sitting right in front of you."

"I scare you?" Nicole questions.

'Might as well continue my rant.' Waverly pauses for a moment before continuing her speech.

The younger Earp smiles. "Yes. Yes you do because I don't want to be friends. When I think about what I want to do most in this world...It's you."

"Oh God. That sounded so much more romantic in my head." 'Crap. Stupid Waverly, that came out weird. Now she probably thinks you're a freak.'

She slightly turns her head away at her botched attempt to explain her mutual feelings toward the the town's new deputy. "Just ahh, Jump in anytime Nicole because I really don't know how to do this…"

"Oh sure you do." 'What?' Waverly thinks. 'She understands then? Jeez, why is she so good at being flirty?'

"Maybe I should just stop talking." She suggests innocently. Nicole smirks as she grabs Waverly's scarf to pull her closer so they are only centimeters apart. "See, you're getting better at this already."

"Maybe you should stop talking too." Waverly states. 'Yes. Good idea Earp. Nice recovery.' "Maybe you should make me." Nicole gives the brunette the brightest grin.

'Challenge huh?' Waverly smiles. 'Well, challenge accepted Officer Haught.' She bends down slightly to capture the soft lips of Nicole's again.

In between breaths, the readhead takes control and lifts the shorter Earp sister a bit off the couch to lean her back to other side of the couch to where she is on top and the brunette is beneath her.

'Nicole is really good at this' She thinks. Relishing the moment, and dreading its end Waverly enjoys every second of this new experience.

 _Sometime later at the homestead-_

'Whoo. That was amazing.' Beaming from ear to ear, Waverly stealthily unlocks the front door to her family's house and gently opens it as quietly as possible to not alert her sister. She's not successful though because the minute she goes to close the door it creaks.

"And where have you been missy?" Wynonna stands before her snickering younger sister.

'Busted. Damn.' Waverly groans.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

" _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._

 _I still feel your touch in my dreams._

 _Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why…_

 _Without you, it's hard to survive._

 _Because every time we touch, I get this feeling._

 _And every time we kiss I swear I can fly._

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

 _I want this to last…_

 _I need you by side._

 _Because every time we touch, I feel the static._

 _And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

 _Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

 _I can't let you go..._

 _I need you in my life._

" _Everytime We Touch" by Cascada_

Waverly's POV-

 ** _Earp Homestead-_**

"And where have you been missy?" Wynonna stands before her younger sister snickering at her being caught. 'Busted. Damn.' Waverly groans.

"Uh...nowhere?" The younger brunette tries to play dumb. Her sister, however, wasn't born yesterday and doesn't take the bait.

"Uh huh sure. You sure it wasn't to pay a visit to our favorite law enforcement officer?" The older Earp sister smirks. "What? No, of course not. I just went to ask Nedley a question. That's all honest." She gives her sister a reassuring smile.

"Come on sis, don't lie to me. A blind person could sense your sudden happiness. And I have a feeling it does in fact involve Officer Haught."

'Great. I'm being obvious.' Waverly sighs internally. "Alright fine. Whatever. Yeah, I did go to see Nicole. Gus gave me some pretty good advice just before, and I wanted to see if it worked in my favor. And it looks like it has benefited me greatly." She grins.

"How was it?" Wynonna asks abruptly.

"How was what?" The younger Earp asks confused.

"Ya know. The kiss? Come on Waves. Give me the deets. Please?" She pouts.

'God. She knows I can't resist her pout. Especially since she doesn't use it very often anymore.'

"If you must know, it was the best damn kiss I have ever had in my life. Nicole definitely knows what she's doing...Umm, correction. Actually there was a lot of kissing. I'm still speechless thinking about it." Waverly's face lights up and her face blushes slightly at the mention of her most recent encounter with the newest deputy."

"Hmm, so she took my advice. Good for her. She's so much better than that meathead douche Champ. I approve. Just know funny business between you two here at the house when I'm home too got it?" Wynonna jokingly commands.

"Got it. But wait, what advice are you talking about?" 'I'm really confused. Was Nicole going to approach me first, and I beat her to the punch?' Waverly's mind wanders.

"Yo, Earth to Space Cadet Waverly." The taller brunette waves (no pun intended) in front of her sister's face.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah I was just thinking…"

"About Nicole? Ooh, someone has a crush." Wynonna laughs.

"Shut up. And it's not a crush, it's….I don't know what it is yet. We're in the process of figuring it out." 'Which is true.' Waverly thought to herself. She can't define her thing with Nicole, but maybe that's the beauty of it. It doesn't need to be defined. It can just be...free from labels...free from everything.

"Anyway, you never answered my question Miss Change the Subject." The snarky younger woman continues.

"Well, I merely suggested that you should be hanging out more with her. She agreed naturally especially after she said the sweetest and most respectful things about you." Wynonna answers.

'Sweet and respectful huh?' Interesting. I definitely need to ask Nicole about that next time I see her.'

"Actually, I kissed her first." Waverly admitted shyly.

"Aww, Waverly and Nicole sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." The gun-toting badass mocks.

"Haha. Very funny." The shorter sister walks over and gently punches her older sister in the shoulder. "Ouch. That hurt." Wynonna feigns pain.

"Oh please, at least try to be more convincing next time." Waverly rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say baby sis."

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

"Who could that be I wonder?"

"20 bucks its Officer hot stuff." Waverly narrows her eyes at Wynonna. 'She'll never let this go now will she?'

Wynonna saunters right over and opens the door to reveal as she suspected, Nicole Haught.

"Speak of the devil." She whispers under breath.

"Hey Waves, your girlfriend is here." The older woman announces. "What's up dude?" She asks Nicole.

"Umm, I ran into Dolls on my way out of the station after my shift, and he mentioned he needed your help with something important tonight. He wouldn't say what of course because for whatever reason I'm still out of the loop. I told him I was on my way over here anyway because I wanted to see your sister again to talk." Nicole hastily explains while glancing through the doorway until her eyes meet Waverly's. She smiles right at the younger Earp.

'Oh crap. I'm blushing aren't I?' Waverly returns the smile tenfold.

"Ahh, so kill two birds with one stone ehh? I knew I would like you hot stuff. Well, I best be off. Enjoy your evening ladies. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Later." Wynonna winks at Waverly before brushing past Nicole and heading out into the cold.

"So, does that mean she approves?" The redhead innocently asks.

"It would appear so." The shorter brunette walks over and grabs Nicole's hand to lead her into the living room couch.

"It also appears I have some explaining to do about the mysterious events that have been happening lately around town. Promise me you'll believe me and won't think me crazy?"

"I promise I believe you, and I could never think of you as crazy." Nicole gives Waverly her patented grin.

"Okay you asked for it. Well, it all started when my sister came back to town…" The brunette starts before being interrupted.

"Wait. I have a question before you tell me the story. Will you go out with me?" Nicole suggests hopefully and honestly.

'Aww, she's so cute.' Waverly leans over and gently pecks her soft lips.

"Does that answer your question Officer Haught?" She flirts.

"Yes it does. Please continue." The taller woman gestures for Waverly to continue.

"Anyway, like it I said, it all started when Wynonna came back to town…"

 **The End.**


End file.
